Unspoken Promise
by lovinpeterpan
Summary: Took place after Rebel Angels. Simon Middleton wants to marry Gemma, but she is longing for the Indian boy, Kartik. Will she follow her heart, or will she sacrifice her happiness to please her family?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is supposed to take place after Rebel Angels. I haven't read the last book (Sweet Far Thing), so I am sorry if any of these had already taken place in the story. I didn't mean to copy it. I was just basing my knowledge on the first two books. I just thought I'd share this little story and hopefully I'll get some ideas for the next chapter.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters._

* * *

I was awakened by loud knocking at the door. I was going to ask Ann to answer the door but when I turned my head towards her bed, she was gone. Of course, she'd be gone. She never woke up later than me.

I forced myself to get up even though my head felt like a hundred pounds. My wild dreams had kept me from getting a decent sleep last night but I didn't care; for my dreams were about Kartik. We were in a deep, dark forest and the Rakshanas had surrounded us. Kartik was desperately trying to protect me from them, but it was no use. One of them had pulled him by his arms and held a dagger on his throat, threatening to kill him if I wouldn't give them the power to the realms. Kartik ordered me to enter the realms to save myself but I didn't want to leave him in their hands. When I didn't say anything, they pulled the dagger along his throat quickly, slashing deep. I screamed in horror and that's when I woke up panting in the middle of the night. I wasn't able to get back to sleep after that.

I was awake most of the night, wondering where Kartik might be. I hadn't seen him in three months. I was getting worried each day. What if the Rakshana caught him and punished him for betraying them? I wanted to find him, but I didn't know how or where to look. Somehow, I managed to fall asleep just as the sun started to rise. I guessed I'd only been sleeping for an hour or so before the knocking at the door woke me up.

I quickly slipped in my robe and opened the door. Mrs. Nightwing was standing in front of me. What trouble did I get into this time? I studied her facial expression, but she didn't seem angry. She looked completely relaxed.

"Good morning, Miss Doyle." She greeted.

"Good morning, Mrs. Nightwing." I replied in a cheerful tone, trying to cover the fact that I just woke up.

"Did I interrupt your sleep?"

"N-no, Mrs. Nightwing" I lied. She didn't need to know my sleeping troubles.

"Very well. You must get dressed, Miss Doyle. You have a visitor waiting downstairs."

Visitor? I wasn't expecting anyone. "Who that might be?"

"The viscount's son, Mr. Simon Middleton. He said he wanted to surprise you." She said with a smile.

I blushed. Simon… the beautiful Simon. What was he doing here? Just the thought of his face made my heart skip.

"Thank you, Mrs. Nightwing. I shall be downstairs in a moment."

"You're welcome," she said and closed the door.

.

.

.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw a bunch of girls crowding the front door of the parlor. They all wanted a glimpse of my visitor. I heard Mrs. Nightwing's voice from the inside.

"Ladies, to the front lawn. Now."

The girls walked away slowly. They passed by me as I walked towards the parlor. I overheard some of their conversations. "That's the viscount's son!" "What is he doing here?" "Isn't he lovely?"

I finally stepped inside the parlor and gazed at Simon. He was thanking Mrs. Nightwing for allowing me to see him despite of the fact that his arrival was not expected. What kind of a girl wouldn't fall for him? He was a picture of a perfect gentleman. The bouquet of flowers in his right hand caught my eye.

He glanced my way and smiled. "Good morning Miss Doyle. How do you do?"

"H-how do you do, Mr. Middleton?" I replied.

Mrs. Nightwing excused herself, leaving the door open to make sure we wouldn't do anything inappropriate. If she only knew what had happened in the ball…

As soon as Mrs. Nightwing left, Simon walked towards me and handed me the flower. "For you, my lady."

I smiled and took it. "Thank you. Shall we have a seat?"

We sat across each other by the fireplace.

We were gazing at each other for a few seconds before Simon finally spoke. "I missed you, Gemma. I couldn't bear not seeing you in such a long time."

I saw the sincerity in his eyes. He traveled all the way to Spence because he missed me.

"I missed you too, Simon." I said truthfully. Before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth again. "I am so sorry—"

"Don't Gemma." He interrupted me, his eyes closed. "Let's forget about it. Let's be friends again, shall we?" He opened his eyes and smiled.

He wouldn't show it, but I know I had hurt him the day I left London. I rejected his courtship. I returned the brooch that he gave me and left without a word. I felt horrible. Simon loved me and even though he did not say it, he implied that he wanted to marry me. I wasn't ready to make any decisions at the time; not when I was too preoccupied with finding the Temple, binding the magic and defeating Circe. Now that it was all over, I still wasn't sure about marriage. I liked Simon. There was no question about that. I'd be incredibly stupid if I wouldn't marry him. He was one of the most sought-after bachelors of London and all the single women of London would be more than happy to be his wife.

He's got everything a girl would want, yet something was missing…

I returned his smile and nodded. I was glad he didn't want to talk about it, for I didn't know how to explain what I did.

I decided to open another topic. "How is the Lady Denby doing?"

"She's fine. She's sending her regards. You really won her over, Gemma. She says she can't wait to call you her daughter…" he trailed off, his smile disappeared.

I felt stabbed in the heart. Lady Denby was very kind to me and my family. I was glad that I won her affection. It was more than I deserved. Despite of all that, I broke her son's heart…

To my surprise, Simon came towards me and kneeled in front of me.

"Gemma…" he whispered, looking down as if he was talking to the floor.

"Simon?" I said in pure shock at his bold move.

He looked up and I finally saw the pain in his eyes. The pain that I didn't want to see…

"Gemma… I know this will sound absurd and pathetic but…" he paused, "I'd like to ask for a second chance."

Before I could muster a word, he held a box in front of me.

"Gemma, once again, I'd like you to have this brooch." He opened it, and it revealed the same pearl brooch that he gave me before. The one that I returned. The one that the women in his family wore for over a hundred years. I didn't know what to say. He pinned it to my dress.

"Simon, what are you doing?"

"I want you to have it, Gemma. Please don't ever return this to me again. I ask you to give me another chance and think about us again. You don't have to rush into any decisions right now. I can wait. Whatever your decision is, I still want you to keep it. It's yours."

I stared at the beautiful brooch that reminded me of the promise it symbolized. "W-why do you want me to have it?"

He sighed. "You're just different, Gemma. I don't understand, but there's something about you that makes me want to get to know you more. Even if you don't pick me, I'd still want you to have it. It's never going to change. That brooch is yours to keep."

It was a revelation I wasn't ready to handle.

It was hard to object when he was looking like this. Simon was very good to me, and I couldn't bear hurting him again. If he wanted me to have this brooch, I'd accept it. I didn't know what he saw in me that made me different. I knew I wasn't a great beauty like Pippa, and I wasn't interesting like Felicity. But somehow, he thought I was special. It was a mystery to me.

I placed my hand on top of his and smiled. He smiled back.

"Simon, you are very kind. I can't be anymore honored to have this brooch that is very valuable to you. I'll keep it, if that's your wish. I'll take care of it with all my heart. If I was only—"normal, I'd like to say. "—sure about myself, you wouldn't have to ask me twice. I like you a lot, Simon. It's not you I'm not sure of… It's myself I'm worried about."

He nodded. "I understand."

"Thank you for your patience with me, Simon."

"Whatever it takes." He kissed my hand and stood up. "I have to go."

I stood up. "Have a safe journey, Simon. It's great to see you again." I gave him a hug.

"I'll wait no matter how long," he whispered and pulled back. "Thank you, Gemma."

I wasn't sure why he thanked me. I nodded anyway, and then he left.

I rubbed the ring on my finger.

"If I can only tell you who I really am, Simon…"

.

.

.

I went back upstairs to our room, hoping to find Ann there. I wanted to tell her what happened but she wasn't there. I was about to leave the room when a piece of folded paper on the top of my pillow caught my eye. My heart stopped.

I walked over to my bed to retrieve it. My hands were shaking as I open it.

"_Meet me tonight at the church. _

_I have something important to tell you."_

I didn't need to read the signature below to know who it was from. I knew that handwriting by heart.

I looked out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but he wasn't anywhere.

.

.

.

That night, I made sure that everyone was asleep before making my move. I got dressed, took the lamp and walked quietly towards the door. Ann was snoring loudly, so it was a relief. I told Felicity and Ann what happened today with Simon Middleton, but I didn't tell them about the letter. I wanted to see him alone.

Sneaking out of Spence was incredibly easy. The air outside was cold, but I didn't care. I wanted to see him so bad. I had a lot of questions. And I missed him.

.

.

.

I opened the church door slowly, careful not to make any noise. I stepped inside, allowing the lamp to light my path. It was so creepy. I wanted to turn around and leave when suddenly, a dark figure moved at the corner of my eye.

I gasped.

"Gemma, it's me."

He slowly stepped in front of me.

"Kartik!" I ran towards him and hugged him. I was happy and relieved to see him alive and whole.

His scent calmed me down; the mixture of pine needles, cinnamon, the wind…

Oh, I missed Kartik!

I pulled back to take a good look at him.

He seemed fine. His long eyelashes, his full lips, his magnificent brown eyes, his messy hair… He was still my Kartik.

"Are you alright, Miss Doyle?" he asked, perplexed by my unlady-like behavior.

When I realized what I'd done, I stepped back and blushed. "I'm alright."

He smiled. "I'm glad you came."

He held out his hand in front of me. "Shall we take a walk outside? I don't think you like this place very much."

I took his hand and walked with him.

"No, I don't."

.

.

.

We ended up sitting at the base of the tree near the lake.

"I haven't seen you in so long. I thought the Rakshana captured you." I said.

"No. They wouldn't bother going after me. You're the one that they want, Miss Doyle. And they won't stop until they get to you."

I wasn't concerned about that. I was more concerned about him.

"Where have you been all this time?" I asked.

It took him a moment to respond. "I was trying to stop them from getting to you. I kept telling them that the Rakshana's job is to protect the order, not destroy them. That if my brother was still alive, this is not what he would've wanted. They don't believe that. They think my brother would've taken their side, as if they know him more than I do." he paused. "The entire brotherhood despises me. The only thing that stops them from killing me is their huge respect for my brother."

I looked at him in awe. He was once ordered to watch me to make sure I was getting things done according to the desires of Rakshana, and now, he was risking his life to stop them.

I shook my head. "I don't understand…"

His eyes burned. "They want the control of the realms, Gemma. They want you to—"

"I'm not referring to them." I cut him. "It's you that I don't understand."

He stared at me in confusion.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? Why did you turn your back to the brotherhood that you once dedicated your life to?"

He gazed into the distance and shrugged. "Perhaps I was destined to do that. To help you."

His answer didn't make sense, but I let it go.

"So why are you here now? What is that important thing that you need to tell me?"

He fell silent for a moment. When I turned my head to face him, I caught him looking at something on my chest. I followed his gaze and saw the sparkling pearl brooch on it. I looked at him again, confused. He met my gaze for a moment and looked away.

"Kartik?"

"I see you have an understanding with Mr. Middleton," he said flatly.

I was surprised with his response. I didn't expect him to bring it up.

"No, it's not like that."

He scoffed. "Isn't it, Miss Doyle?"

He said this in a mocking tone. Whatever was with him?

"My relationship with Mr. Middleton is nothing of that sort. He simply gave me back the brooch that I refused before. He wanted me to keep it, whether I change my mind about marrying him, or not."

Kartik laughed at this. As much as it confused me, his laugh made him look lovelier. I always loved the sound of his laughter. It was music to my ears.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I haven't heard of such story before. What made him ask you twice? Isn't one rejection enough? Aren't there enough ladies in London?"

I was offended by this. "Are you saying I'm not worthy of such devotion, Kartik?"

He didn't reply. That got me annoyed.

"I know I'm not an ordinary girl but that doesn't make me undesirable. That doesn't mean I will never find someone who will understand me. Someday, I will explain everything to Simon. He might think I'm crazy at first but I will make him understand and he will accept me for who I am."

Again, he didn't respond.

I sighed. "Very well, if you have nothing more to say, I am going to rest. Good night, Kartik."

I stood up from the ground when all of a sudden, Kartik pulled me, pinned me against the tree and kissed me roughly and passionately. I was too shocked to react. My body froze, until his kisses got softer and gentler. My eyes closed, feeling the sensation that had traveled all over my body. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, moving up to his hair, and on his back. His hands rested on my waist, his body leaned against mine. I wanted this. I've always dreamed about this.

He stopped to catch his breath and looked me in the eyes.

"He's not the man for you, Miss Doyle."

He kissed me again sweetly and spoke.

"I am."


	2. Chapter 2

He leaned over to kiss me again when I pressed my palms on his chest, stopping him. "Wait." It took all the energy I had to not kiss him again.

His breathing was heavy as he stared at me with his big brown eyes in confusion. "Am I hurting you?"

I swallowed and shook my head. He was way too close to me that I could feel his sweet breath on my face. The moment was so perfect, so real, so magical… For a second, I thought I was in the realms, for this was too good to be true.

I tried to gather my thoughts and not get distracted by the loveliness in front of me.

"W-would you mind explaining yourself?" I asked, straining my breath.

His eyes bore into mine. The wind was blowing his hair. His long eyelashes had cast a shadow in his cheeks.

Kartik was beautiful and hypnotic.

If this was a dream, I wouldn't want to wake up soon. I wouldn't want to wake up anymore…

He took a step backwards and looked down on his shoes.

"I should've picked a better time and place to tell this to you."

"Tell what?" I demanded.

I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it looked like Kartik was fidgeting. I had never seen him like this before. He hesitated, and then he let out a sigh. "Miss Doyle, I have been tortured inside for so long. When I saw you looking at Mr. Middleton back in December, I wished that perhaps someday, you will look at me the way you look at him. And I realized that I wanted so bad to be in his position."

He stopped and studied my reaction.

It was too much to take in at once. I had to make sure again that I was not dreaming. I bit my lower lip and looked for any signs of realms. There was none. I was in the real world, and Kartik was professing his love for me.

I turned my gaze back to him. His face remained serious and hopeful.

Judging from the change in his facial expression, it looked like he had mistaken my silence for rejection. I saw pain in his eyes.

He broke his gaze, bowed his head and walked a few steps away from me.

"I apologize for being so forward. It was rather inappropriate of me. I hope this won't ruin our friendship." He was formal again.

I stepped in front of him and lifted his chin. He gazed at me.

I smiled.

"Is that what you wish to tell me?"

The moonlight that was shining on his face made him look more handsome. He blinked and nodded. "I never really left you, Miss Doyle. I'm always here, watching you. I just didn't make my presence known to you. For your safety."

So he was here all along without my knowledge?

That angered me a little. "You were hiding from me? I was so worried about you! I thought you were dead!"

He ignored my question. "Forgive me. I thought it was better if we wouldn't speak to each other. But what happened this morning changed my decision." He fell silent. This morning?

"This morning?" I repeated. I tried to recall anything strange this morning. None that I remembered.

"I saw Mr. Middleton paid you a visit. I didn't listen to your conversation for I couldn't get close enough, but I watched your every move."

My mouth was hanging open. How come I haven't noticed?

"I was afraid that you would accept his marriage proposition. I know I can not let that happen and that made me ask you to meet me here, hoping I could…" Kartik swallowed, "change your mind."

I never knew that jealousy would make Kartik come out of hiding. I shall keep that in mind.

"What if I… accepted his proposal?" I challenged him.

He shrugged. "I might as well die." He casually said. His straight forwardness caught me off guard. His words sent shivers to my spine.

Before I could recover, he spoke again, gazing into the distance. "I can't pretend anymore, Gemma. I am not going to hold back anymore. If I have to compete with Mr. Middleton for your affection, I am ready to face that challenge."

It was a chilly night, but my face was on fire.

Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me again. He took my hand and placed it on his chest, letting me feel the beating of his heart. Staring at me, he spoke. "I don't know if this is the right thing, but I do know that I want to be with you forever."

It took a lot of effort not to throw my hands around him and say, "I do too!" I had to act like a refined lady and pretend to be calm. I had to mind my manners no matter how ecstatic I was.

But I was not about to give in yet. I decided to stall. "K-kartik, this is… overwhelming. I shall h-have to think about it." I said, fumbling over my words. My nervousness was apparent.

His face became apologetic. He nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I have never courted a girl before. Tell me how to win you over."

He looked a lost child and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Little did he know, he had actually won me over a long time ago. But I wasn't going to let him know that yet.

"You have been a very good friend and protector, Kartik. You risking your life everyday to protect me from Rakshana is more than I could ever ask for."

Kartik was not satisfied with that. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I gave him an answer anyway. I knew one thing that he could certainly do for me. "Stop making me worry and visit me often. I want to see you alive and well with my own two eyes. You think you can do that?"

He nodded. "I certainly can."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I must go now." He said, facing the west.

_No!_ My mind shouted. I was not ready to let him go yet, but I knew I had to. Kartik was a man of many duties.

"When will I see you again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night. I shall be in your room. I don't want you to catch a cold because of me." A smile formed on his lips. He tucked a stray hair behind my ear. My cheeks flushed.

"Tomorrow then. Goodbye, Kartik. It was good to see you again."

"It was good to see you too." He kissed my forehead and walked away. I watched him disappear in the deep dark forest.

I stood there for what seemed like forever with a stupid grin on my face.

I knew I would not be able to sleep again tonight, only this time it wasn't because of a dream that seemed like real; it was because of a reality that seemed like a dream.

For once, I didn't need the magic to feel happy again.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I am so very sorry for the delay. I hope you are still interested in reading the rest of the story. Thanks you so much for your reviews. They are very much APPRECIATED (not ANTICIPATED)! =)**

**EDIT: I cannot, for the life of me, figure out why I wrote ANTICIPATED instead of APPRECIATED. I am so freaking embarrassed! Don't get me wrong, I love reviews but I don't anticipate them. I will write even if there are no reviewers. haha. I'm so horrified.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Gemma? Gemma?"

I fluttered my eyes open upon hearing the familiar voice. Ann sat on my bed with worry in her eyes.

I sat up, rubbing sleep in my eyes. "What's the matter Ann?"

"Forgive me for waking you, but I noticed something strange. You were smiling and laughing in your sleep." She looked at me as though I was a mad person.

"Was I?" I turned my gaze toward the window. I just had the most amazing dream I've had in a long time. It seemed so real, yet impossible...

Ann was waiting for me to tell her about my dream. I gave her the slightest smile. "It was just one of those dreams, Ann. A dream about a true love…" My eyes wandered to the room. I spied my boots in the corner. It was dirty and wet, proof that I have been out last night. And then it hit me.

"It wasn't a dream…" I mumbled.

This confused Ann more. "What?" She asked, shaking her head.

I grabbed Ann's shoulders to her surprise.

"I have something to tell you and Felicity."

I did not wait for her response. I jumped out of bed and started to undress myself. This prompted Ann to leave the room to give me some privacy.

"I shall meet you downstairs." She said.

She must've thought I've totally gone mad.

---

I was rather inspired to look more presentable that morning. I arranged my hair into a french twist and topped it with a small tiara, strands of hair falling on either side. I liked the outcome.

I sat in the dining table between Fee and Ann, wearing the smile that I couldn't seem to wipe off of my face.

The girls, especially Cecily, Martha and Elizabeth, looked at me in suspicion and whispered amongst themselves as if I wasn't there. They couldn't have been talking about me, could they? Did they see me last night?

I picked a muffin and slowly ate it. Their attention had made me uneasy.

"I must say, you look different today, Gemma." Felicity said. If she meant it in a good way, I wasn't sure.

"You do smile a lot today, Gemma. Does a gentleman have anything to do with this?" Ann asked.

I looked from Ann to Fee to all the girls around the table. Everybody seemed to be waiting for my response.

How did they know about me and Kartik?

Elizabeth questioned me as well. "Are you engaged with Mr. Simon Middleton?"

So that was what the whispers were all about. Perhaps they were wondering why Simon Middleton, the dashing bachelor, would fancy a plain girl like me.

"No." I simply said. That seemed to satisfy them, for they have shifted their conversations to their usual topics: balls and parties.

Felicity whispered. "So what's with the jolly mood?"

I sipped my tea. "I shall tell you after breakfast."

---

Ann, Fee and I headed to the great lawn after breakfast. We settled under the tree that faced the lake. Our favorite spot.

"Out with it, Gemma. What is this all about?" Felicity lay her back on the grass with her eyes closed.

I watched the birds feed on the fallen fruit on the ground. "I met Kartik last night."

Fee's eyes shot open. "You did not tell us?"

I looked at Ann and she had the same expression.

"I didn't want to wake you." I lied. "Besides, he means no harm."

"What did he say?" Ann asked.

"He came to warn me about Rakshana. He said his brothers were after me and my power." I couldn't stop the smile spreading on my lips.

Felicity and Ann exchanged glances. "I don't think you should be smiling, Gemma. They're dangerous." Ann said worriedly.

"That's not what I'm smiling about." I picked a white flower and plucked its petals.

"Then what, pray tell, are you smiling about?" Fee asked.

I blew the petals into the air. "Kartik has professed his love for me. He showed up after being absent for three months for fear that I might marry Simon." I giggled like a little girl.

Their mouths were hanging open.

Felicity was the first one to recover. "Ah. That was quite unexpected."

"What do you think of him, Gemma?" Ann eagerly asked.

I shrugged and smiled.

She gasped. "You fancy him too! I can see it in your eyes!"

Felicity eyed me. "Do you, Gemma?"

My cheeks turned red. I could lie to them now but they shall find out soon anyway. Besides, I was never a good liar.

I gazed into the distance and nodded. "I do love him, Fee. But I can't tell him that yet."

Ann yelped and hugged me. "I'm happy for you, Gemma!"

Fee propped herself up on her elbows. "We must speak to this fellow and know his intentions."

I glared at her. "I believe that is not necessary, Felicity."

"I don't trust him. What if it's a trap by Rakshana?"

I didn't answer. I knew in my heart Kartik wouldn't do that to me.

---

That night, Felicity, Ann and I gathered in my room. We were waiting for Kartik. Felicity sat on my bed while Ann sat on hers. I sat in front of the mirror while brushing my hair.

"If you fancy this man, what about Simon?" Ann asked. I sighed. I glanced at the box containing the brooch.

"I don't know. I don't know what to say to him." I answered.

"If I may be honest, I don't like Kartik. He's not the type for you. But I must say, anyone is a better choice than Simon." Felicity said, absent mindedly flipping the pages of a fashion magazine.

I didn't like the way Felicity talked about Kartik this way, but I just ignored her.

"I-I'd like to know him before I make judgments. I'm certain that Gemma has a good reason for liking this man." Ann said. I gave Ann a thank-you look.

Suddenly, we heard movements outside the window. Kartik appeared. His eyes widened when he saw Felicity and Ann in the room with me. He was going to climb back down when I ran to him.

"Don't leave!" I said, half-opening the window. "They're my friends. It's alright. They won't say anything to anyone."

He studied my face, and glanced at them.

"Come on in." Felicity added. "We're just here to talk."

He looked at me again and I gave him a reassuring smile.

He opened the window all the way and let himself in. I could tell he was not comfortable with their presence. I stood by him. "Thanks for coming." I whispered. He nodded.

"How do you do?" Kartik greeted both Ann and Fee.

"Mr. Kartik, would you care to sit down?" Felicity asked, pointing at the only chair in the room.

"That was very kind, but I prefer to stand." He shot a glance at me.

"Gemma told us what happened. I think it was quite lovely of you." Ann said. She, too, was uncomfortable with a man's presence in our shared room. I could tell she wanted to get out.

"Yes, it was lovely, Ann. But how do we know if this is just an act to lure our Gemma to hand the power over to the Rakshana?" Felicity boldly asked. "Or to you, Mr. Kartik?"

"Fee!" I warned her. She was so blunt. I regretted telling her so soon.

His jaw tightened. "I don't want Gemma's magic."

"Sure, you don't." Felicity mumbled and continued browsing the magazine.

I shot Fee a warning look again but she didn't seem to care.

Kartik was not irritated in the slightest. "I take it you're not in favor of me, Miss Worthington?" Kartik asked.

"I don't favor Rakshana. I think you understand why."

"I am not of Rakshana anymore." Kartik explained. "The brotherhood banished me for saving Gemma."

Ann dabbed the tip of her nose with a handkerchief. "Now I understand why Gemma—"

"Oh Ann, now you understand why he's my friend." I interrupted. I knew what Ann was going to say. _You can't tell him I love him, Ann! I can't let him know that yet!_

"How are we supposed to know you're not lying?" Felicity pressed. She was not going to let this go.

"If I'm lying, Gemma would've been dead three months ago. The Rakshana does not play games, Miss Worthington. And I am to protect Gemma from anyone who will try to harm her, brotherhood or not." Kartik simply said. This quieted Felicity. The look of surprise registered her face. I was secretly pleased.

Felicity looked from me to Kartik. She seemed satisified. She did not ask any more questions.

"Felicity, why don't we wait for Gemma in the tent?" Ann suggested. Again, I had to thank Ann mentally.

Felicity closed the magazine and got up. "Let's go."

They headed towards the door and as soon as they shut the door, Kartik grabbed me by the waist and kissed me.


End file.
